


A New Moon Night

by Invaderdoom78



Series: Vincturi [5]
Category: Fright Night (2011), Twilight (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24665365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invaderdoom78/pseuds/Invaderdoom78
Summary: Pretty much New Moon but Bella is sent to her uncle Peters house for a few days after Edward breaks up with her.
Relationships: Aro (Twilight)/Peter Vincent
Series: Vincturi [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665898
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I tried writing the whole thing in first person like in the books, but I hate writing in that narrative, but I did manage a couple 1st person POV parts.

"Remind me again why the fuck did I agree to do this?” Peter grumbled to himself as he and Aro stood by the baggage claim of the Vegas airport, looking down at his phone at the picture his foster brother, the only one of his foster siblings he ever really liked which is why he bothered staying in touch with him over the years, Charlie Swan, had sent him of his daughter Bella; before scanning the crowd of people that had gotten off the flight Bella should have been on  
“Because” Aro said, glancing down at Peters phone so he could get a look at the picture as well “you did something stupid when you were younger and he took the blame for it”  
“I don’t know how to connect with an eighteen-year-old girl” Peter groaned “it’s a miracle I managed to bond with Jane”  
“I thought you said you were rather popular with the ladies before we got together” Aro teased  
“Before all I had to do was keep them interested long enough to have a quick fling with them”  
“And yet here you are” Aro said, looking up from the phone  
“The fuck does that mean?”  
“I believe that’s her” Aro said motioning towards a young woman who kept looking down at her phone and then back up to scan the crowd  
“Uh” Peter said, holding up his phone so that he could look at the picture and her at the same time “yeah, that’s her”  
Sticking his phone in his pocket Peter took the lead as they walked over to where Bella was standing as he tried to come up with how he was going to get her attention when, thankfully, she spotted them approaching her in her peripheral vision.  
“Uh” Bella said, looking up from her phone “are you, Peter Vincent?”  
“Yeah” Peter said “you Charlie’s kid?”  
“Uh-huh” Bella said biting her lip, looking at Aro  
“Oh” Peter said, realizing that he’d never mentioned Aro to anyone before “uh…”  
“Hello, my dear” Aro said holding out his hand for her to shake “I’m Aro”  
Bella was a bit reluctant to take the offered hand but she did, the small smile that was on Aro’s face dropping a bit when he realized that he couldn’t see her thoughts or memories.  
“Here” Aro said taking Bellas bag from her “allow me to help you”  
“Oh no” Bella said trying to take back her bag “that’s not necessary”  
“It’s quite alright, my dear” Aro said  
After the seemingly impossibly long walk to where Peter had parked his car that wasn’t completely silent as Aro was asking Bella questions about her flight when Peter's phone went off with a text from Lizzy.  
“Who’s that?” Aro asked  
“Lizzy” Peter said before reading the text “there’s a WASP in my room and one of her cats is trying to attack it. And she capitalized the word wasp”  
“That sounds like a very important message” Aro said popping open the trunk of the car  
“Wasps are assholes!”  
“Oh” Bella said watching Aro place her bag in the trunk “Charlie wanted me to say something about a… purple card”  
“That sonuvabitch” Peter growled looking pissed  
“What’s wrong, dear?” Aro asked  
“You remember when I told you I almost got into a fistfight with one of my foster siblings?”  
“...Yes”  
“It was her dad” Peter sneered, almost screaming his next words “all I needed was one more fucking purple card to complete my thing but that fucker got to it before me and wouldn’t give it to me even though I offered him both of my brown cards, that he needed! I could’ve fucking won if he wasn’t such an ass. When you get home make sure to tell Charlie he’s a bitch” he heard Aro chuckling and was about to ask what the vampire was laughing at when he realized what happened  
The drive back to Peter’s house was quiet, Bella preoccupying herself by texting her dad to let him know that she’d landed safely and was with Peter on the way to his house. As she was texting her dad Bella noticed that Aro was also on his phone as well and since she was sitting behind him she attempted to see if she could catch a glimpse of what he was doing so she could confirm whether or not he was the one Edward had told her about, but it just seemed like he was scrolling through his emails and the things that had been written in the subject line weren’t that helpful. Thankfully she managed to distract herself from her concerns by looking out the window otherwise she was positive she wouldn’t be able to stop herself from looking at him for the rest of the twenty-minute drive.  
“Well” Peter said stepping out of the car “this’s it”  
Getting out of the car Bella grabbed her bag out of the trunk and followed her foster uncle and his, who she was guessing, boyfriend inside the building.  
“Uh” Peter said looking around unsure of what to do now  
“Allow me to show you around” Aro offered placing a hand on Bella’s shoulder  
The house was relatively small so the tour didn’t take long.  
“Here is your room, my dear” Aro said opening the door to the room Bella would be staying in “you get some rest and I’ll come get you when dinner is ready”  
“Uh, thank you” Bella said stepping into the room  
“Come help me get dinner ready” Aro said as he walked through the living room and back to the kitchen  
“Ok” Peter said, following the vampire even though he knew he wouldn’t be much help  
“I can’t read her thoughts” Aro said setting a pot and skillet onto the oven  
“What?” Peter asked cutting up some potatoes  
“The only other beings whose thoughts I can’t read are those who possess magic but I don’t smell the tell-tell scent in her blood”  
“For the love of God Aro don’t turn her” Peter said turning away from his potatoes  
“I won’t” Aro said placing some chicken breasts in his heated up skillet “I’m just curious about  
why I can’t see them”  
“Why’re you trying to read her thoughts?” Peter asked going back to cutting up his potatoes  
“After so many years of ruling the vampire world, it's just become a natural thing to read the thoughts of someone I’ve just met”

Bella POV  
Well, this is it. This is where I’m going to be staying for the next few days. In a room that’s not mine. With a family member I’ve never met before. I looked around the room as I started to piece my thoughts together when I started wondering whose room this could be. It looked like it was decorated by a young boy full of video games, Transformers figures, mostly Decepticons, and some of those toy cars that when you pull back they go forward on their own. Which was weird because Peter and Aro were the only ones in the house when I got here and if they did have children living with them then they should’ve been out of school by now. I figured I could let it drop for now, after all, I had a few more pressing matters to deal with, like were Peter and I safe here. Did he not know what Aro was or the power and influence he had over the vampire world and what does he want with Peter if The Volturi only saw humans as a source of food? I need to tell him, but I don’t know if I do, will it just be putting both of us in more danger? I jumped when someone knocked on the door.  
“Yes?” I asked, cracking open the door, peeking out through the opening, feeling myself tensing up a bit when I saw Aro standing on the other side  
“Dinner is nearly ready, my dear” Aro said with a kind smile on his face  
“Oh, ok. I’ll be out in a minute”  
Dinner wasn’t nearly as bad as I thought it would be. It was relatively quiet and Aro seemed to be the only one that was interested in holding a conversation. It wasn’t really invasive. He just seemed like he wanted to get to know me better or was helping Peter so he could get to know me better since he didn’t seem to know how to talk to someone my age. This might not be so bad, Aro didn’t seem like he was just waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike so he could feed off of Peter, and I was already starting to feel a bit better on the plane ride here so maybe a few days away would be good for me. It wouldn’t be like moving back in with Rene. I'd be back home in a few days but it didn’t make sleeping in someone else's bed any less weird though.  
I’d spent a few hours laying there trying to fall asleep but it eventually got too uncomfortable for me and I had to get up. I was hoping I’d be able to sleep on the couch for the night, but when I opened the door I could hear people talking out in the living room and I thought about just going back in the room and toughing it out for the night but I was really hoping that maybe Peter had just left the T.V. on when he went to bed. Charlie did that sometimes so maybe that was just something Peter did too. I was still a bit cautious when I stepped out into the living room though, not wanting to wake anyone up if someone was sleeping on the couch. Peeking out into the living room I saw that Peter was sitting on the couch playing a Nintendo switch as two, young sounding, voices were coming from the speaker of his phone.  
“Stop trying to set my house on fire, Jane!” The more masculine of the two voices exclaimed  
“What?” The more feminine voice chuckled “I’m not doing anything”  
“How do you like it?”  
“Yeah!” Peter said “get ‘er Alec”  
“No!”  
“Guess what. All for Peter”  
“You guys are dicks and I hate you”  
Seeing that Peter was sitting on the couch I tried to sneak back into the room but he saw me before I could leave.  
“Hey Bella” Peter said looking back at me “what’re you doin’ up?”  
“Nothing” I said biting my lip “I was just getting something to drink”  
“Who’s that?” The female voice asked  
“It’s Bella” Peter said  
“Oh” the male voice said “hi”  
“Uh” I said taking a step closer to the couch “hello”  
Maybe this was who’s room I was staying in, he sounded like he might be around twelve and that was around the age I guessed for who decorated the room. Hopefully, these were Peter's kids from a previous girlfriend or something and they aren’t here because they live with their mom because the alternative would mean that they were vampires. Quickly I went into the kitchen and got myself a cup of water and went back to bed determined to just deal with the uncomfortableness of sleeping in someone else's bed.

Omnipresent third POV  
The next morning when Bella woke up she would’ve preferred to stay in the room she was given for the rest of her visit but she still didn’t feel right about invading the personal space of whoever’s room this was even if it did appear that they were ok with her being there. So that’s how she found herself sitting on the couch next to Aro as he read one of his books while Peter was still asleep.  
“Are you alright, my dear?” Aro asked glancing up from his book  
He could tell that she was uncomfortable around him and at first, he thought it was simply because she was still upset about her break up but now he was thinking that she may know much more about the world than she should have and that was why she was wary of him and kept looking at his eyes like she was expecting them to change colors. He knew that Charlise had been living in Forks for a bit so perhaps she figured it out from his coven but the Cullens weren’t stupid they knew what the laws were and the consequences that would come from breaking them. However, Aro was also aware of the fact that this could have been nothing but an odd coincidence so he decided to keep an ear out.  
“Yeah” Bella said biting her lip “just a little board I guess”  
“There is a pool table in the basement if you’re looking for something to do” Aro said  
“That sounds fine. I think I’ll do that” Bella said getting off the couch and walking down to the basement  
It wasn’t until about an hour later that Peter was up and moving about the house as opposed to his usual time of noon and he’d even changed out of his sleeping briefs into some actual clothing.  
“You’re up bright and early. darling” Aro said not looking up from his book  
“Yeah” Peter yawned, sounding groggy “is Bella up yet?”  
“Yes. She’s down in the basement”  
“Cool” Peter said walking into the kitchen to make himself some coffee  
Once his coffee was drunk Peter made his way down to the basement with Bella who had spent a considerable amount of time trying to break apart the pool balls.  
“Hey” Peter said walking down the steps  
“Hi” Bella said letting out a groan when she failed to break a shot  
“You need some help?”  
“Yeah” Bella said reluctantly, sounding frustrated  
Grabbing a cue Peter chalked up the tip and lined up his shot, breaking the triangle.  
“Mind if I join you?”  
“Uh’ Bella said biting her lip “sure” she bent over to line up her shot  
“Here” Peter said, adjusting Bella's hands so she had a better grip on the pole “and lean in a bit closer to the table. It’ll be easier to line up your shot”  
Bella did as she was instructed and found that it was a lot easier to control her shot.  
“So” Bella started awkwardly after several minutes of silence “uh, Aro, he’s… he’s a vampire isn’t he”  
“Yeah” Peter said, drawing out the word “how can you tell?”  
“Uh, well. Edward and his family were vampires too, and they had a portrait of the Volturi leaders in their house, but they fed off of animal blood so their eyes were like a golden yellow color instead of red”  
Bella gave him a rundown of what had happened starting from when she first met Edward to when he broke up with her, not going past when he left her alone in the forest. What neither one of them had realized however was that Aro could very easily hear them from where he was sitting.  
“So,” Peter started “you’re saying that your boyfriend was able to read people's minds and he wasn’t out riding the streets of murders, rapists, and abusers?” Bella shook her head “Aro’s kids are stuck at twelve and I’ve even helped them lure out pedophiles to feed off of, hell I even gave them both a taser as some extra protection” he screamed up the steps “because someone won’t let me give them a gun!”  
“They don’t need a gun” Aro called out from upstairs “they are perfectly capable of taking down a single human on their own”  
“My dad makes sure that I always have a can of pepper spray on me at all times” Bella said  
“Ya hear that, Aro”  
“I am not having this conversation with you again, Vincent”  
“Whatever”  
“Is Aro going to kill us?” Bella asked a bit more suddenly than she’d intended to  
“No” Peter said shaking his head “if he wanted to kill me he’d’ve probably done it a few months after we met when I started letting my guard down. So what happened after you two broke up that made Charlie feel like you needed time away from home”  
“I was in a pretty much catatonic state after Edward left”  
“I wish I could offer you some better coping methods but the last time Aro and I got into a serious argument I spent the entire time bordering on blackout drunk”  
“What happened?”  
Peter sighed “We were both being a couple of jealous children. Thank God we both have much more sensible people in our lives that were able to talk us into having an actual conversation with each other. It’s not worth it Bella. Regardless of how much you love someone wallowing in your own self-pity after they’ve left does no one any good"  
“I tried to talk to Edward about what happened but he kept cutting me off and then left me in the forest alone”  
“Oh no” Peter said furrowing his eyebrows “that is not ok. What about your friends?”  
“I’ve been kinda neglecting them ever since Edward and I got together”  
“So you’ve just decided to make him your whole life then?”  
“Yeah” Bella said realizing that she might not have made the best decisions, biting her lip  
“Do you have any hobbies?”  
“Not really” Bella said furrowing her eyebrows  
“My friend Lizzy's family are good at crafts and shit maybe you can go over to her house tomorrow and see if anything seems interesting”  
“Ok”  
“You gettin’ hungry?”  
“A little”  
“You wanna go upstairs and see if we can find somethin’ or do you wanna order out somewhere?”  
“That sounds good”  
“What’re you in the mood for?”  
“Pizza”   
“Sounds good” Peter said pulling out his phone


	2. Chapter 2

“So what’s with all of the guns on the wall in the basement?” Bella asked as they sat down to eat the pizza Peter had ordered for them  
“Oh, uh, I hunt vampires”  
“Really?” Bella asked  
“For a few years now. It’s actually how I met Aro”  
“So” Bella started taking a bite of her pizza “is it hard killing vampires?”  
“It varies from vampire to vampire,” Peter said “but if I get them in the heart right away with my steak gun that normally takes them out”  
“Really?” Bella asked raising an eyebrow “Edward told me that vampires can only be killed by dismemberment and setting their bodies on fire”  
“That’s true for some of them but if you use something that’s got witch's magic on it then it’ll kill them regardless of their, I guess, species. I could teach you how to shoot a gun if you want”  
“...Yes,” Bella said, well aware that Victoria was still a potential threat to her life “uh, where should we go shoot?”  
“There’s a spot out in the desert,” Peter said  
“Is that legal?” Bella asked  
“No idea,” Peter said taking a drink from his soda “but I’m not the only one who uses the spot”  
“Ok,” Bella said ignoring the image of Edward that appeared, telling her not to do it  
“You wanna pick out the gun?”  
“Sure!”  
With their lunch finished the two made their way back down to the basement so Bella could pick out her gun. Now Peter didn’t have the most impressive collection of firearms, a couple of shotguns, a revolver, his steak gun, and a wrangler and because of the small selection he was fully expecting Bella to choose the shotgun, especially since it was the best choice when dealing with vampires, but that wasn’t what she picked.  
“Where are you two going?” Aro asked eyeing Peter as he put his shotgun and the wrangler Bella had picked out into their carrying cases  
“Out to the desert to shoot some guns,” Peter said  
“Did you put on sunscreen?” Aro asked already knowing the answer  
“No” Peter scoffed  
“Do you remember what happened last time?”  
Peter did, he’d taken the twins out to shoot as well and when they got back home almost his entire face was burnt and the twins kept insisting on poking at it until it started peeling.  
“It’ll be fine”  
“No,” Aro said firmly  
“...Fine” Peter gave in after a brief staredown with the vampire, walking over to an end table grabbing two bottles of sunscreen out of the drawer “here Bella” he handed her the smaller one  
“Thanks”  
Walking over to the hall mirror Bella stood in front of it as she put on the sunscreen, watching as Aro tried to help Peter put the sunscreen on his face while the hunter insisted that he could do it himself.  
“There,” Peter asked once Aro was done “you happy now?”  
“Very,” Aro said smiling  
Turning around Bella held out the bottle of sunscreen she’d been holding and was about to set it onto the coffee table, but Aro stopped her.  
“Hold on a minute, dear,” Aro said reaching out to wipe in the small amount of sunscreen she’d missed on her cheek, rubbing it in the rest of the way with a gentleness that she never expected from someone like him  
Once they reached the spot in the desert Peter realized that he didn’t have any protective wear for Bella to use, so they had to improvise with a pair of Aro’s big sunglasses to protect her eyes as the vampire covered her ears with his hands and just like he did with Jane, Peter showed the young woman how to hold the Wrangler and where to position her feet before she shot at the five soda cans he’d set up; managing to nick all of them on the side.  
“You’re a very good shot, dear,” Aro said resting his hand on her shoulders as Peter took the rest of them out with his shotgun  
“My dad used to teach me how to shoot his gun a long time ago, but my mom found out and told him to stop”  
“Did he teach you anything else?” Aro asked  
“You mean like self-defense?” Bella asked setting down her gun “not really”  
“Then allow me to show you,” Aro said  
The vampire showed her the basics of self-defense poses, having talked Peter into being the practice dummy.  
“Good” Aro praised as Bella delivered an elbow strike to Peters jaw, having enough self-control to stop herself from actually hitting her new uncle  
Despite how quickly Bella was picking up on the techniques, it was quickly becoming apparent that training out in the middle of the desert probably wasn’t the best idea as it didn’t take much longer after that for Peter and Bella to become coated in sweat, so much so that it had almost completely soaked through their clothing. It was at this point that Peter decided that they should go home and get changed into something that wasn’t going to stick to their skin, both Peter and Bella hopping into the shower when they got home. Stepping out of the bathroom Peter dried his hair off with a towel as Aro sat on the edge of the bed running a brush through his long hair.  
“It seems like Bella has settled in rather well,” Aro said  
“Yeah,” Peter said tossing the towel at the hamper by his closet door  
“I, overheard the conversation you and Bella had earlier,” Aro said as Peter crawled onto their bed  
“I figured you did,” Peter said crawling up behind Aro, peppering the vampire's shoulder and the side of his neck with kisses  
“We have laws that have been put into place solely to keep the existence of our kind a secret and it clearly states that vampires are not supposed to let themselves be known to humans”  
“So should I be worried?  
“If you hadn’t befriended Elizabeth then yes. Being what she is, the people that are associated with her and her family have immunity to our laws. Lest we risk facing a half-demon's wrath”  
“Is Bella in danger then?” Peter asked resting his chin on the vampire's shoulder  
“That depends,” Aro said taking hold of Peters wrists wrapping his human's arms around his waist leaning back into the embrace  
“On what?”  
“Whether or not the Cullens have any enemies”  
“What about your lot?”  
“Well if one of my guards discovers her she will be brought back to Volterra for a trial to determine whether or not she will be turned or executed” he felt Peter tense up behind him “don’t worry darling if it ever does come to that I will make sure that her life is spared and that she has a home in the castle”  
“It's a good thing she wants to be turned then”  
“You know, you really are so much more caring than you want people to believe” Aro hummed “it's rather sweet actually; you treating Jane and Alec as if they were your own, helping Amy through getting the polluted blood out of her, reassuring your friend Charley that she would be safe. It’s a good thing I was able to snatch you up when I did”  
“What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing, darling” Aro said nuzzling Peters cheek “just thinking”  
Aro untangled himself from Peter's arms and got off the bed.  
“Where’re you going?” Peter asked reaching out for the vampire  
“The day is still young,” Aro said softly, placing a kiss on Peter's forehead knowing what he wanted  
Flopping back onto the bed Peter watched Aro walk out of the room. Groaning Peter forced himself to get off the bed and get dressed before going out to the living room where he saw Bella and Aro sitting on the couch together, the vampire brushing her semi-dry hair. Sitting in front of them was the chest he kept all of his movies in, Bella looking through his collection.  
“You have any preferences?” Peter asked taking a seat on the couch with them  
“I like Stephen King stuff”  
“I have Stephen King, but Lizzy has The Shining and all the IT movies so I’d need to get them from her” Peter said pulling out his phone so he could ask her for the movies  
“Oh” Bella started but was interrupted by the front door opening and Lizzy stepping through, holding the DVDs “you don…”  
“Here,” Lizzy said tossing the cases to Peter  
“Thanks, bitch” Peter said, catching them noticing how Lizzy and Bella were kinda staring at each other “that’s Bella. Bella this is Lizzy”  
“Hi,” Bella said  
“What’re the kids doing tomorrow?” Peter asked  
“I think they’re all off,” Lizzy said, still looking at Bella like she was trying to piece some things together “why?”  
“I’m trying to help Bella find a hobby”  
“Cool,” Lizzy said giving Aro a two-finger salute before she left  
“I’ll leave you to it then,” Aro said standing up  
“Oh come on,” Peter said, grabbing the vampire's sleeve “at least watch The Shining or Misery with us. I’m sure you’ll like them”  
“Alright” Aro sighed  
“I’ll make some popcorn then,” Peter said standing up walking back to the kitchen, waiting for the popcorn to pop when Lizzy texted him

Demon Bitch (Lizzy)

So has Bella shown any interest in vampires?  
Yeah she said she wants to be turned  
And Aro told me he cant see her thoughts  
That makes sense.  
One of her great grandparents was either a vampire themselves or one of their parents was a vampire so that’s why she can use her mental ability as a human and why she’s so keen on being turned.  
The vampire part of her DNA is calling out because of how close she’s become to, who I’m assuming are the Cullens as they’re the only coven I’m aware of that live up in that area of the US.  
It’ll probably also make the transition and blood lust easier.  
You gotta be fucking kidding me  
No  
The fuck am I supposed to do with that information  
Just thought I’d let you know.  
🍑💨

“Ok,” Peter said, slipping the phone back into his pocket “Lizzy’s sending me farts again!”  
“You are the one that decided to befriend her” Aro called back from the couch  
“You say that like it’s my fault”  
“Would you rather her come and do it in the house?”  
“No,” Peter said walking back into the living room with popcorn  
Aro only stuck around long enough to watch Misery as while he did agree that it was a good adaptation and movie he still preferred the books. It was about midnight when Aro noticed that Peter hadn’t come back to bed yet, so he got up and walked out to the living room, spotting Peter and Bella both asleep on the couch, Peter slumped back into it, head tilted back, Bella slumped against his side.  
“Oh” Aro chuckled quietly approaching the piece of furniture  
Picking up the remote Aro turned off the TV before gently lifting Bella off of the couch making sure not to wake either as he moved the young woman to her temporary room, tucking her under the covers before back out and doing the same for Peter. The next morning Bella woke up more confused than Peter had, as he was used to it at this point, wondering how she’d ended up in bed when she remembered falling asleep on the couch. Kicking off the blankets Bella changed into her clothes and went out into the kitchen, looking through the fridge to see if she could find anything that she could make for breakfast when Peter came out of his room wearing his sleep pants.  
“Morning” Peter yawned getting to work making himself some coffee  
“Morning” Bella said, grabbing a carton of eggs “where’s Aro?”  
“Taking a shower,” Peter said watching as Bella started cooking some eggs for them  
Taking a seat at the counter Peter pulled out his phone, scrolling through it as he waited for the eggs to finish cooking when Aro came out of the bedroom, fully dressed and looking like he was ready to go traveling.  
“Where’re you going?” Peter asked, eyeing the vampire  
“I have to go back to Italy” Aro sighed grabbing his cloak out of the closet by the door  
“For how long?”  
“Hopefully not long” Aro said placing one hand on his humans cheek placing a kiss on the other before walking over to Bella “it was wonderful meeting you” he hugged her “take care and maybe we’ll meet again”  
“Maybe” Bella said, feeling a bit saddened that the vampire was leaving so early as despite Edwards warnings about him she had grown to enjoy the vampires company  
Giving Peter one more kiss Aro stepped out of the house so he could head off for Italy.  
“So do you wanna go over to Lizzy’s today?” Peter asked pouring himself another cup of coffee  
“Sure” Bella said as Peter grabbed a key out of the bowl by the front door  
Aro called several hours after Bella had left.  
“Hey” Peter said, answering his phone as he slouched on the couch watching his T.V. “how was the flight?”  
“Fine” Aro sighed “though I don’t see why I was needed. This was a simple matter. How is Bella doing?”  
“She’s out with Michael and the others”  
“Oh good” Aro said, the smile obvious in his voice, “is she getting along with them?”  
“Don’t know. I haven’t heard from her since she left” Peter said noticing Bella as she stepped into the house out of the corner of his eye “hey I gotta go Bella just came back”  
“Alright, good bye, darling”  
“Bye” Peter said, looking at the fading cut on Bella’s cheek “the hell happened?”  
“I killed a ghoul and then Eleanor made us dinner. Here” Bella said handing Peter a tupperware container “she told me to give this to you”  
“Cool” Peter said taking the container  
“What have you been doing?” Alice demanded storming into the living room from the basement door “why haven’t I been able to see you and then all of a sudden I see you being attacked by that thing and now Edward thinks you’re dead!”  
“Who the fuck are you and how the fuck did you get into my house!” Peter demanded, mentally going over where he’d hidden the guns on this level of the house, moving so that he was between Bella and Alice  
“Alice?” Bella asked confused “what are you doing here?”  
“Edwards going to the Volturi!” Alice said, eyebrows furrowed “he wants to die too”  
“Realy?” Peter asked looking unamused “he breaks up with her the way he did and his first thought when he thinks she’s dead is to kill himself not, oh I don’t know, call Charlie and ask about it or even come back to investigate it himself?”  
“Apparently” Alice shrugged “but we don’t have time to think about it!” Edward plans on revealing himself so the Volturi will kill him”  
“Alright” Bella sighed “I’ll help”  
“Wot?” Peter asked looking at Bella in disbelief  
“Can you wait for me out in the car” Bella said to Alice who did what she was asked  
“Ok I get it” Peter said, placing his hands on Bella's shoulders “I get it, but for the love of God don’t take him back. If he really does want to get back together with you make him work for it” he pulled her into a hug “and be careful. I have no idea what might happen over there and Aro can only do so much”  
“I will”  
“Call me when you get there”  
“Ok” Bella said before hurrying out of the house

Bella P.O.V.  
I can do this. I thought to myself as Alice tore out of Peters driveway. I can face Edward again and even if something does happen I have Peter to turn to, he knew what I had going through and I had new friends now, ones that I didn’t have to lie to about Edward or werewolves or anything that has happened to me since I got to Forks. And if worse did come I had two options one, I could agree to be turned and live in Voltera with Aro or I could tell them about Lizzy and maybe that would give me some type of immunity, for now, but that option could also bring up some issues with Edward and his family especially considering how hostile the relationship between werewolves and vampires is, I can only imagine that it might be the same with witches and demons and that could create a whole other layer of problems. Either way the next few hours would definitely prove to be interesting.


End file.
